


drunk on you

by notsofluffyunicorn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper needs a slap, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Betty Cooper was the most touch-deprived child in Riverdale. But, it was a secret.Or:Betty needs love and affection and Jughead gives it to her. A story through they years...





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with the long oneshot! 
> 
> A little idea I had ages ago, and today my creative juices are flowing apparently! 
> 
> Also - cannot write smut to save my life so ignore the smut and pretend its a loving and beautiful as my mind imagined pls :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO - I am thinking of writing a multi-chap on this. But it'll be a few months until thats up and running because I have something in progress already!

_ nine years old _

For as long as she could remember, Betty Cooper had been practically starved of affection. One of her old nanny’s from when she was a baby had once disclosed to her that aside from holding her momentarily after birth, her mother hadn’t so much as touched a single hair on her head unless it was for appearances. 

It had hurt; sure, her mom still wasn’t the most affectionate person now, but to find out at a mere eight years old that your mother hadn’t even loved you as a baby was like a swift kick in the stomach. Her father was no longer in the picture, and her older sister was just the worst person to be around on the best of days, let alone her worst days. 

Betty had read a lot of books in Riverdale’s library whenever she had a free moment, (all the time, basically)  and she was apparently supposed to feel either emotionally detached or physically detached. Instead, she was your regular phenomena. She  _ craved  _ the affection. She needed it. She went through periods where her entire body ached and she shook for hours upon hours until someone so much as patted her shoulder. That was probably the only time her mother touched her - and that was purely because she didn’t want her youngest daughter to become the towns spectacle. 

The lack of affection was rapidly becoming detrimental to her health the older she got. It got harder and harder to rein in the urges to run up to stranger and hug them. There had been a lot of friends that Betty had lost simply because she was overly clingy. 

_ I want a best friend who’ll love me, and who will help me.  _

She blew out the nine little candles balanced on her plain, pale pink birthday cake. Every single bone in her body ached as she watched the toddlers run around with their mama’s and daddy’s and the older kids run up to their parents for an excitable hug before shooting off to play on the apparatus’ again. Her idea of having her ninth birthday at the local children's play centre was possibly the worst idea she’d ever had.  

“Elizabeth,” Alice hissed sharply, quietly, baring her fake grin at the small group of friends Betty actually did have before practically hauling her into her arms and walking her towards the toilets. Betty buried her face against Alice’s shoulder as she walked away and she could just about hear Polly tell her friends that Betty was a little overwhelmed with all the attention on her. 

Lame. They were embarrassed of her. Did they not realise that it was she, Elizabeth Cooper, who was ashamed to be a Cooper? 

“Pull yourself together, child.” Alice whispered harshly, setting Betty on the ground and giving her a slight shake. “This is becoming far too often. I only gave you a hug at the beginning of the day to stop all of this nonsense before it started!” The shaking had stopped and the ache had settled down somewhat and now all she was left with was the residual body ache that usually accompanied an episode. “Now, compose yourself in here for fifteen minutes and then come back out and join us with that perfect Cooper smile of yours, Elizabeth.” Her mother commanded, giving her head a few condescending pats before rushing out of the bathroom, apologises to their guests already falling from her lips as she promised them all a free beverage for their time wasted. 

Screw her anyway. She never wanted the stupid birthday party. There was no use in celebrating another year with her mom and sister anyway. 

Betty huffed angrily and pulled the bathroom door open, intent on letting her mom know exactly how much of a bitch she was, (her heart hammered at the curse) when her body suddenly felt lighter than air. 

Her body collided with a boy of the same height, and they collapsed in the little hall by the bathrooms in a heap, their limbs tangled together and a mixture of groans and yelps tumbling from them in unison. 

Every single ache in her body dimmed to a slight flutter the second her skin had touched his, and she was left a crying mess underneath his weight as he pinned her down. Her heart felt fuller than it ever had in her entire life and her body felt weightless and oh  _ god  _ is this what true happiness felt like? 

“Ah, sorry! Sorry! I’m so sorry!” The boy hurriedly apologised, pushing himself into a crouch and pulling his body away from hers almost torturous in how slow he moved. 

Betty wanted to do nothing more but scream, beg him to stay with her forever, but she had already embarrassed herself enough as it was. Instead, she closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to even as her nails dug sharply into her palms. The award-winning Cooper smile was plastered on her face and her eyes flung open. 

“It’s okay -” She whispered timidly, smiling politely at the boy in front of her. She knew him. Jughead Jones. He had just transferred to their school even though he lived on the Southside. “It was an accident I should’ve watched where I was going.” 

Jughead nodded, a blush on staining his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. “Ah, uh, are you okay? You looked like you was in pain before.” He pointed out nervously, his eyes meeting hers for a fraction of a second before dropping down to stare at her feet. 

Betty’s teeth gritted together as she prepared herself to tell him the same story they’d told everyone else. The same story that made her look like a freak and her mom look like the saint. “I’m fine, thank you. I struggle sometimes when I don’t have enough touch, and I was just looking for my mom now. She’s the best - she always gives me hugs.” Betty winced at the monotone of her voice. Damn, nobody would believe her if she spoke like that.  _ Up your game, Cooper.  _

Jughead snorted quickly and loudly before he covered his mouth and stared at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, but you expect me to believe that?” He asked her seriously. “Look, I’m sorry you’re going through that - maybe I can help? If you ever need a friend to hold your hand or whatever, jus’ come and find me.” He offered, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m Jughead by the way.” 

Betty’s eyes were watering and her lip was trembling. Who was this boy and how was he being nicer to her within the last five minutes of meeting her compared to literally everyone else in her life. 

“I’m - I’m Betty. Betty Cooper. Thank you so much,” She whispered, her hand shaking as she stretched to meet his outstretched hand. “I appreciate the offer more than you know, Jughead.” She murmured, her whole body shuddering in relief as her skin touched his. 

His skin was the softest skin she’d ever felt, and his hand practically covered hers as his lanky fingers curled around her wrist softly. She could feel little tingles travelling up her arm and her fingers twitched slightly with desperation. Something was drawing her to him, and she wanted nothing more then to practically melt into him. (Her mom had definitely  _ not  _ taught her stranger danger.) 

Automatically, her head lifted and she peered up at him. There would never be a time where Betty would simply take the affection. No, she needed confirmation.  

Jughead sighed softly and he tugged her to him and wrapped her in the tightest hug his little arms would allow. He walked backwards as she buried her face into his jacket before tugging her to the floor and leaning against the wall. “I’m nine too, by the way. I’m here for my little sister’s birthday.” Betty pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder and her hand travelled up slowly to rest on Jughead’s neck, needing to feel some sort of skin on hers. “You had a pretty cake.” He offered lamely. 

“It was awful, but thank you.” She said politely. “What’s her name?” Betty asked lowly after a few minutes of silence.

Jughead snorted ruefully and shook his head. “Jellybean.” He informed her wryly. 

Betty giggled into his shoulder, wondering how much their parents must hate them to give them such odd names. “That’s cute!” She cooed, biting on her lip. She squealed as Jughead dug his fingers into her ribs. “Okay! Okay! It’s pretty weird.” She conceded, her laughter pattering off slightly as she spotted her mother walking towards them. 

“Is that your mom?” Jughead asked, peering around the corner to watch the woman stalk towards them. 

Betty sighed and nodded. “Unfortunately. That’s a story for another time, Jug. I’ll see you in school. Thank you again for this - I’ll tell you one day just why this means so much to me.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and whimpered lowly in the back of her throat at the euphoric sensation that swept through her mind. “Thanks, Jug!” 

She stood up and rushed towards her mother before she could catch a glimpse of Jughead. She knew exactly what her uptight mother thought of people who came from the Southside. “Hi, mommy!” She greeted happily, grabbing onto her mother’s sleeve and playing the perfect Cooper daughter as everyone turned to watch them. 

“Elizabeth.” Alice greeted firmly, tugging her closer to her body as she pulled her in the general direction of her splintering birthday party. She couldn’t even bring herself to care. “That was longer than fifteen minutes.” She hissed into Betty’s ear. “Go and play with what little friends you do have. We are leaving here soon.” Betty nodded and deliberately ignored her mother’s snark, and instead she turned to watch Jughead walk away from the bathroom and towards two adults (probably his parents) in leather Serpent jackets and a little girl no older than three. 

He turned slightly and waved happily at her behind his parents back, waiting for her answering goodbye-wave before following his family out of the play centre. 

“Go, Elizabeth.” Alice shoved her gently, mindful of the other parents watching them. 

Betty skipped off towards her three friends, ready to tell them all about her new friend who she was pretty sure just saved her life. 

 

_ fifteen years old  _

“Get out!” 

Her mom had screamed at her a lot in her thirteen years of life, but never once had she looked into Betty’s eyes with such hate. 

Betty lifted her chin up, desperately ignoring her trembling body as she challenged her mother silently. There was no way she was leaving this house without a damn good reason. “You cannot kick me out, a  _ minor  _ just because I interrupted precious mommy drinking time, which FYI, is twenty-four seven!” She shouted, her nails digging into her palms as she desperately tried to reign herself in. “I’m not being funny, mom, but I have an actual condition okay? I didn’t ask for this! Maybe if you had loved me more -” The slap was harsh and unexpected. 

Betty fell back a few paces, and her hand came up rest against her hot, wet cheek in shock. She used her shaking fingers to swipe her tears away, unaware that she was smearing blood from her palms across her face as she glowered at her mother. She hated that the feel of the slap had dulled the desperate ache spreading within her. 

“I can’t believe you actually hit me.” She laughed hysterically, shaking her head. “Actually; I can believe it.” She glanced over at her older sister who was sat on the couch demurely, watching them like a tennis match. “You know what, I’ll leave you two to your perfect lives, with your perfect loving relationship, in your perfect house.” Her entire body was shaking again. 

Alice smirked victoriously at her while Polly waved happily from her place on the couch. Betty shook her head. “Unbelievable.” She laughed, spinning on her heel and storming out of the house with nothing but her phone, clothes on her back, and her purse which contained $100, her phone charger, and her house keys to both the Cooper household and the Jones trailer. 

She knew exactly where she was heading, and she knew exactly where she  _ wasn’t  _ spending another night. She would never set foot in the Cooper house again unless it was against her will, (it was always against her will to go home) not after the way her mother had reacted today. 

It wasn’t her fault she was like this - if anything, it was Alice’s fault for not loving her and looking after her as a child. She knew now that the only time she was every touched or given any attention was when she cried for food. Even then it was one of her nanny’s who took care of her and they did so reluctantly. Nobody truly loved her, nobody wanted her. 

She was still reeling from the shock of hearing her mom telling Polly that she should’ve got the abortion that her father had wanted her to get. Nobody had wanted her, not even her absent father. 

At least now she knew why Polly hated her so much. She had practically chased their dad away just because she was conceived. She might even say she could somewhat understand Polly’s point of view. Although, she would never ever condone the type of treatment she received from her family no matter what the circumstance. 

The wind was bitterly cold and she shivered as it nipped delicately at her burning cheek, soothing the sting. She pulled her think cardigan tighter around her body, cursing herself to the ground when she remembered her winter coat had literally been hanging up by the front door. 

Betty tucked her face down into her chest and ignored the tremors running through her body and focused on the long walk to Sunnyside trailer park where she knew her best friend would be. 

Life really hated her didn’t it? She couldn’t stop the self-deprecating thoughts from taking over every part of her mind. Did Jughead even truly care if her own flesh and blood didn’t? Did he really want to put up with her for the rest of their lives like he’d once claimed? Did he ever really want this? Probably not to all of those. 

She reached the trailer park before she realised, and she practically fell up the familiar steps to the Jones trailer, her fist catching the door on her way down. She sat against the wall, shaking and crying. Everything hurt. 

“Betty?” Jughead’s concerned shout barely reached her ears before he was tugging her up and into his arms. He pulled her into the warmth of the trailer and slammed the door shut. She was whimpering like a fool and scrambling to find some sort of purchase on him as she tried desperately to bury herself in him. She needed  _ more.  _

“Jughead,” She sobbed, clinging to him with all the strength she had left in her body. “Juggie.” She was pushing, pushing hard and fiercely against him, almost as though she was fighting against some invisible force keeping them apart. 

Jughead made a desperate noise in the back of his throat in retaliation to her panic. He hoisted her into his arms and buried his face into her neck as he slipped his hands underneath her thin cardigan and shirt to rest on her back. “Shh,” He soothed, his voice breaking as she sobbed and shook against him. He walked them forwards and placed her down on the kitchen counter. 

“No!” She wailed, clutching at him desperately, her fingers most likely leaving bruises across his back and shoulder blades. “Please, no! I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” She was pretty sure she was screaming now. “Please.”

“Baby, you’re bleeding,” He whispered hoarsely into her ears. “I need to see - I need to check you. I won’t let you go, I promise. I need to see you, Betty.” 

She pulled back slightly, just enough so that he could see her face at an awkward angle and she refused to move even an inch more. “I - Alice slapped me.” There was no way she was ever going to call her  _ mom  _ again. “I was digging my nails into my palms before then which is where the blood is from…” Her voice was rapidly becoming more hysterical by the minute. “Jughead,” She whined, grasping at him again, needing more,  _ more.  _

“It’s okay, baby,” He murmured raggedly, lifting her up again and walking towards the bedroom. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” He promised, dropping her to the bed but quickly following as she refused to release him even an inch. His body landed on top of hers and she relished at the feel of his entire weight top of her. 

“I need more,” She whinged, clutching at him, her hands running up and down his back as he pressed kiss after kiss against her neck. 

Jughead sighed breathily against her, nodding. “I know, angel.” He whispered. “Just tell me when to stop.” 

She opened her legs slightly to allow him to rest more comfortably on top of her. His hands were trailing along her thigh and up to her ribs, his large fingers almost covering the space between her breasts and her hipbone. She felt small compared to him, and yet even though she knew he could cause her more damage than her mother, she felt more protected and safer than ever. 

“I love you,” She whispered, her tears rolling down to her collarbone steadily as he sucked and nipped at her hip bone as he gently tugged her jeans down slightly. Her heart was hammering, nervous because she knew exactly where this was going to end up and she had never wanted anything more. Just the mere thought of having that amount of skin-on-skin contact with Jughead was something she so desperately craved that it lit a fire in the pit of her stomach and slowly licked it’s way through her body until she was moaning beneath him. 

Jughead’s hands tightened on her waist as she wriggled against him. “You know how much I love you.” He murmured gruffly into her ear as she slowly undone his shirt buttons. “I love you so much, Betts.” 

She whimpered and bucked up against him, feeling his arousal against her stomach. She felt desperate in a completely different way. She knew her skin was probably freezing, but she couldn’t think of a better way to warm up. 

“Jug,” She whispered breathily as he pulled her up to pull her top off. His lips pressed kiss upon kiss upon her skin as he travelled from her neck down to where the button of her jeans resided. He peered up at her, the question clear in his eyes, and she nodded her consent without any hesitation. 

Jughead immediately unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down along wit her underwear, barely giving a glance at where he threw them. His eyes were glued to the apex between her thighs and she felt herself blushing. She was trembling from head to toe, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him pressed against her. 

“You can look properly later,” She promised, blushing at her own words, her voice still clogged. This was definitely not as romantic as she’d planned it. “Please, I need you completely.” She begged, her eyes pleading and her tone desperate as she clenched her hands towards him. 

Jughead crawled up her body, kicking his jeans off as he went and laid against her, his forehead resting against hers. 

“Oh,” She breathed, her shaking intensifying at the feel of his naked body against hers. It was quite possibly the best feeling in the worlds. An odd electricity seemed to be flowing between their bodies, humming and pulling her into its welcoming depths. It was the most euphoric feeling of her life. “I’m ready, Juggie.” 

Jughead lined himself up at her entrance, and he pushed forward, kissing the tears away from her eyes as they finally joined together. 

It wasn’t painful like so many girls had claimed. Instead, it was more like an uncomfortable ache. 

Her heart shot off like a hummingbird as he finally pushed all the way in. He was completely hers in every way possible, and she had never been more full in her life. He was heavy, and warm and he was  _ everything.  _

“Move.” She commanded softly, canting her hips up to him, grinning softly as he grunted and thrusted into her in retaliation. 

Their movements were sloppy, messy and definitely awkward, but this was  _ Jughead _ , her best friend and love of her life and he was wonderful. He bestowed kiss upon kiss onto her face, never once did his lips leave her body. She loved him with everything she was. 

“Come on, baby,” Jughead panted softly, pushing into her harder. “Come for me, Betts. Come with me, beautiful.” He begged, his voice stretched thin. 

Betty sobbed, the pleasure of his skin and the feel of him inside of her becoming all too much all at once. Her back arched and she pushed up into him, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as she splintered apart, her fluttering walls pulling him down the rabbit hole with her. “I love you. I love you.” She cried into his neck, wrapping her arms around him as he collapsed against her again. 

“I love you, Betty. I’m here for you through everything, okay? You mean everything to me.” 

Betty nodded and held him tighter to her chest. He was everything, too, and she found herself wishing that she didn’t let him down. That he didn’t leave her. 

“Thank you, Jug.” She murmured sleepily, thanking him for more than just making love to her. 

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone and shifted them slightly so that she wasn’t taking the brunt of his weight anymore. 

“I’ve got you, Betts.” Was the last thing she heard before she slipped off into a sleep filled with voices and demons. 

_ I’ve got you, Betts.  _

 

_ twenty-four years old _

“Shh,” Betty soothed, cradling her wailing newborn to her chest. “Mama’s here, darling.” She cooed, sweeping her fingers through her daughters shocking head of hair. 

Jughead’s hand was perched on their daughters back, and Betty grinned tiredly at him. “She’s perfect, baby.” Jughead murmured quietly as their daughters cries tapered off into little snuffles as she settled against Betty for another nap. 

Betty nodded and her grin widened. “It’s all you, babe,” She informed him honestly. “I mean, look at this head of hair!” She tilted her head towards the gorgeous raven curls sat upon her daughters head.  “That’s all you, hon.” 

Jughead chuckled quietly. “And yet I bet it’s prettier than mine, just like yours!” He cooed in a baby voice, poking at her nose teasingly. “She’s perfect.” 

“I’ve always hated that word, y’know,” Betty murmured, her eyes falling back to her slumbering daughter. “Alice used it all the time to describe us.” Jughead snorted derisively. “But I think that little Anastasia Jones here really is the epitome of the word perfect.” 

Jughead slid closer to Betty and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Even after pushing a baby out you still have to be the smartest in the room,” He teased, tugging at her hair gently. “I like it.” He confirmed. “It’s hot!” He grinned bashfully. 

Betty’s entire body was humming with desire and love. She had Ana pressed as tightly as she dared to her chest, and her hot little hand was resting on her left breast. Jughead wasn’t touching a single part of her though, and after the most amazing experience of their lives, that just wasn’t okay. 

“Jug,” She whimpered quietly, turning her puppy dog eyes on him as she shuffled forward on the bed slightly, leaving enough space behind her for him to fill. 

Jughead’s eyes rolled at her persistence. “Baby, what if I hurt you?” He asked gently, already pulling his shirt off over his head. He couldn’t deny her anything like this. He stared at her as she desperately shook her head at him using the hand not holding their daughter to pat the space behind her. 

Betty smiled happily at him as he shuffled in behind her, his legs on either side of her, bracketing her in as his warm chest finally made contact with the parts of her back on show from the tank top. She shuddered in relief and let out a sigh of contentment almost in unison with Jughead and Ana. 

She giggled and accepted the kiss Jughead pressed to her temple. She loved him more than anything, but she loved their daughter  _ more _ . 

“Thank you for this wonderful life you’ve given me.” Betty whispered, craning her neck to see him more clearly. “I wouldn’t be here still today if it weren’t for you, Jug. I owe you everything and more.” Her voice broke as tears flooded her vision. 

Jughead cooed softly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest, mindful of Ana. “Oh, Betts,” His voice was as soft as his eyes. “You never have to thank me for this. You have been everything to me from the moment we met. You were the most important thing in my life, and I would’ve - still would - do anything for you.” He informed her confidently. “I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you, and now I just get to share a little bit of that love with our perfect little creation.” 

Her skin was humming happily at all the contact flowing between them, and as Jughead tenderly joined her on caressing Ana’s head, she knew then and there that Anastasia would never have to suffer like she did. Ana would never be so desperate for affection, fore she would find it a mere moment away from her at all times in the form of her parents. 

Anastasia Jones was everything Betty wanted to be, and everything she had ever hoped for. Ana was everything and Betty would make sure that she knew that she was forever  _ everything.  _


End file.
